50 Year Reunion
by Hermioneoftherealworld
Summary: Edward never came back,but Victoria did.She turned Bella. Now, 50 years later, Bella works at a vampire nightclub. One night, 5 new vampires come in. What happens when they recognize her? Will Bella let the Cullens back into her life? Or has she moved on?
1. Depression

**EPOV**

The pain is excruciating. It's been 50 years since I left. _Fifty years_ since I had seen the reason for my existence. And yet, I still have eternity to be reminded of my stupid promise…

_***Flashback***_

—_She nodded her beautiful head; tears flowed fast, staining her angel's face. I spoke the words I knew I'd regret forever._

"_And I'll make a promise in return. I promise this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back—"_

_***End of Flashback***_

"Ungh!" I groaned and threw my upper torso over the edge of my couch.

I wanted to hear her. I want to hold her. I want to see her. I want to _smell_ her wonderful scent. I want everything she is—

_But she's gone. She's gone and she won't come back._

"I know!" My sweet, beautiful Bella disappeared a few months after my wretched mistake. And I couldn't even _look_ for her without risking her normal life. But how I wish she was safe!

Since we left Forks, a dark cloud of despair has fallen over my family. Carlisle never smiles, Esme has lost another child, Alice isn't jumping off the walls or dragging us shopping every other day, Emmett doesn't crack his stupid jokes, and Jasper is pulled down deeper by bearing all of our grief as well as his own. For God's sake, even _Rosalie_ is silent and dreary. And though no one will admit it out loud, I know they all believed Bella dead. And I, I have the rest of this cursed eternity alone.

"_EDWARD!_ Get off your lazy ass and get out here!" A voice cut off my depressing thoughts. A moment later, a short, black haired pixie had knocked open my door.

"Get dressed," Alice commanded, throwing me a pair of black pants and a dark blue button-up. "We're going clubbing and you're coming too. Jasper can't take it anymore and I'm tired of everyone being depressed and dead boring! Be dressed in five minutes, and don't even think about bailing!" And with that, she left.


	2. Bat's Blood

**Thank you all! Just to let you know, this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. I would appreciate it if you could give me some ideas, comments, or questions by reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: (sorry I forgot this on my first chapter) I own nothing. I mean no infringement on any other story.**

**EPOV**

I sighed. _What's the _point_?_ But I dressed anyways and went downstairs.

I found the rest of my siblings waiting for me. Jasper was wearing a dark green button-up that matched Alice's flowy, green sequined dress that stopped just above her knee. Emmett wore a red one that nicely complimented Rosalie's scarlet dress which hugged her figure. I sighed again. Once again, I felt like a fifth wheel.

Alice tapped her foot impatiently and when I got to the last step, she burst out, "_Finally!_ Rose is going to show us this awesome club for vampires only she found!"

I looked at Rosalie, who inserted, "Well when I needed a break from this atmosphere, I kinda did some investigating of the area… I found a vampire only club and am now friends with the bartender. I just needed a break from the depression."

"And you didn't think to take _meeeeee_,Rosie?" Emmett whined.

"Sorry Emmy."

"Alright! Let's go!" Alice declared happily and skipped toward the garage. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett followed, with me bringing up the rear.

While the others piled into Emmett's jeep, I decided to follow them in my Volvo. Knowing Alice, this is going to be a long night.

--------------------

The club was called _Bat's Blood _—I know cheesy and obvious much? Well we went inside and let me tell you, this place was _PACKED!_ I have never seen so many vampires gathered in one place, except perhaps Volterra. The music was modern and up-beat, not to mention so loud it was reverberating off the floors and walls.

"Come on. The bar is over here," Rosalie said pulling us over to a less crowded wall. A female vampire stood behind the counter, wiping a crystal glass. Her strait, long, black hair was streaked with neon purple and her eyes were dark. Rosalie started the conversation as the bar tender looked over our group with curious thoughts.

"Hey Jade."

"How are ya' tonight Rosie?" Jade responded, still eyeing the rest of us.

"Fine, fine. Jade, this is my brother, Jasper, his wife, Alice, her brother and my fiancé, Emmett, and his brother, Edward. Everyone, this is my new friend, Jade," she said pointing to each of us in turn.

"Nice ta' meet 'cha," she said, her confusion clearing swiftly. Rose must have been talking about us again.

Rosalie ordered for us. "I'll take the 'Tropical Panther,' Emmett wants the 'Grizzly's Attack,' Alice would like a 'Cheetah Chaser,' Jasper is more of a 'Rattlesnake Round-up,' and Edward will have a 'Mountain Lion Legacy.'"

While getting our drinks, Jade commented, "Are you planning to stay tonight Rose? You always leave before Izzy gets here."

Alice popped in, "Izzy?"

"Yeah. She's our entertainer. She's really good too. Amazing voice, plays acoustic and electric guitar, violin, the drums, and the harp. No idea where she picked _that_ up though."

"Really?" Alice asked, immediately curious. "Maybe she can play a duet with Edward!"—My head shot up. _What the heck?_ — "Does she play the piano? I've heard piano and harp are _really_ similar."

"Nope," she popped the 'p.' "no matter what we do we can't get her to take a lesson or play on a piano. And trust me, we have tried."

"Why?" I asked. _What has she got against piano? Alice is, in fact, right. Harp and piano are closely related._

"She says it brings up painful memories or something." Jade shrugged. "Wouldn't go into anymore detail. I could tell it was a touchy subject for her, so I didn't push it. Anyway, how about it? Wanna hear what makes my club so popular?"

"Sure!" Alice piped up.

"Great! Izzy is astounding. You'll see. Ah! There she is now!" And sure enough, a woman in a long, midnight blue coat with her hair pulled up into a dark blue hat walked into the crowded club.

**Thanks, and I'd really appreciate reviews and suggestions or comments!**

**Courtney**


	3. Izzy

**Oh my God!!! Thank you all!!! Over 250 Hits!!!!! Well thanks for waiting. Here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neither the songs nor the books' characters.**

**EPOV**

"Ah! There she is! If you would pardon me while I get Izzy ready for the show," and with that, Jade skipped off toward the new arrival.

"We're staying," Alice stated her voice suddenly serious. I could tell from her eyes that she was having a vision. Out of curiosity of why she became so adamant about it, I tried to hear what she was thinking.

'_Null, eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf…__'_

I groaned, _"Aliiiiiiiiiice!"_ She was blocking her thoughts again. She has no clue how stressing it is for me. Whatever she saw must have been big. But why wont she tell me?

Alice simply flashed me an innocent smile before looking toward the stage along the opposite wall. I quickly noticed everyone else was doing the same and followed suit. A moment later, Jade was at the microphone, calling the crowded club to silence. As soon as she had every eye on her, (she had to personally wrench some guy off of his mate when they were in full make-out mode to get him to look) she announced, "We thank you all for coming to the _Bat's Blood_ nightclub! The time is now 11:00, and it's time to introduce our wonderful entertainer—" She was cut off by the crowds roar. Jade had to shout into the microphone to be heard.

"I'd like to introduce the pride and joy of my nightclub, and my personal friend… _**IZZY!!!**_"

The crowd's yells shook the building's foundation. It hurt my sensitive ears, too.

The vampire the hat the long coat and hat stepped hesitantly on stage. _Strange_, I thought, _the popular Izzy seems nervous or hesitant. Why? Doesn't she do this every night?_ Izzy took the microphone and I could make out pink, full lips, but the rest of her face was hidden in the shadow of the hat.

"Thank you Jade," she said. My heart clenched. Her voice was beautiful, so soft and musical. She sounds just like, or even better than, Bel— Oh no. I must not think of her. It hurts too much. "How are you all tonight?" Cue crowd roar. She laughed at that. _Dang! That's a beautiful laugh! No don't think that. Don't! _"Glad to hear it! Okay everyone. For all of the newbies, thank you for coming. My name is Izzy and I am _Bat's Blood_'s live performer. Tonight, I'll be starting off with a song called 'Just Dance' by Lady Ga Ga!"

------------

Izzy sang Just Dance, as well as Glamorous, Hot n Cold, Before He Cheats, Pocket Full of Sunshine, Love Song and a few more. Her voice was beautiful and she never missed a beat, occasionally playing guitar or another instrument while singing. And I noticed she never took off her coat or hat. After White Horse's applause died down, she paused before speaking.

"Hey everyone! Okay, I have two more songs left to sing before I hand the mike back over to our awesome DJ, and my good friend, Darren." Cue crowd "BOO!"s "Alright, alright. Ha ha! This next song I relate to and wish my ex could hear it. Ha! All right… HIT IT!" lots of girls screamed and Alice let out a high pitched screech.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I **LOVE **this song! Come on Rose!" The little pixie grabbed Rosalie by the arm and yanked her into the center of the throng of girls that now dominated the dance floor and Izzy started singing and dancing to Beyonce's single.

"_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cried my tears, for fifty good years  
Ya can't be mad at me__  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a __ring_

_on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a __ring__ on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it__  
I put gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels to miss me_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a __ring_

_on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a __ring__ on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_Don't treat me like things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
He's a man that makes me and takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm not the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost, I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies__  
Now put your hands up"_

She took out a small golden ring from her pocket and flipped it up in the air as she continued singing.

"_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a __ring_

_on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a __ring__ on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it"_

With one final, high flip, she caught the ring in between her index and middle finger and raised it high above her head when she hit that last note. The crowd screamed, roared, yelled, hooted, hollered, and wolf-whistled their loudest and longest yet.

With a shy grin, Izzy pocketed the little gold ring and approached the mike once again.

**Thank you all! Please tell me what you think and thanks for those of you who have reviewed! I dedicate my writings to all of you readers. It is you who I write for!**

**Courtney**


	4. Izzy's Last Song

**Oh how I love you all!!! Over 400 Hits!!!**

**In answer to Emotional Hummingbird's question "shouldnt  
the fact that edward can't "hear" her have tipped him off to who she is?" They are at a busy club. Edward is blocking out all the thoughts. Think of drunken vampire thoughts at a nightclub.**

**Disclaimer: I own notta**

**EPOV**

Izzy waited for near silence before speaking again. "Thank you all so very much. My last song is one that is very special to me. I didn't write it but I know the guy that did. This is a lullaby that carried me through both my lives. I hope you enjoy it." Izzy removed her long coat to reveal the miracle of fabric beneath. She wore a long, dark blue, flowing dress. Its sleeves were the kind that you'd find at a Renaissance fair, clinging to her arm down to her elbow before plummeting down about two feet. It clung to her ample curves and her white skin seemed to glow against it. A moderately large, wooden harp was brought onstage and Izzy sat down behind it. Then she started to play.

Out of the soundboard came a beautiful melody. Izzy's hands were flying over the strings; her fingers plucking the strings so carefully, sometimes a bell sound would appear making it ever lovelier. But I began to recognize the song. The melody and harmony were ones that I had played. The complicated note groupings were ones that I had _written_. This was the lullaby I had written for my angel! How on earth did she get this?! Did I know her? She says she knows the writer. For sure I'd remember that beautiful voice. Then her hat fell to the floor.

Long mahogany locks cascaded down. The wavy strands, glistening in the spotlights, fell to her back and framed her face. Her golden eyes alight with joy, and yet, at the same time, sorrow. Bella's Lullaby's last few notes rang before the more appropriate and gracious applause started. Izzy stood up and turned to face the crowd. I looked closely to see if I recognized her. What I saw would have stopped my heart from being.

_Bella._

Oh crap.

**Okay im so sorry for cutting it off but its 6:30 and I need to get ready for school. I'll write more after I get home. Review and tell me what Edward should do or if Bella should notice him. Thanks!**

**Courtney**


	5. Is This REAL!

**Oh my God!!!! I love you all!!!! And thank you for all of the ideas! I hope you like it! Oh and tell me if you want another character's POV. I'm just sticking with Edward's now. I'll try to get Bella's in soon, but you need to tell me what YOU want. Still open for ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I own…………a lot of paper and pencils. Nothing else.**

**EPOV**

_Bella._

_Bella._

_Bella._

Her name rang through my head. My Bella, my angel, was here. My Bella is a vampire.

_No, No, __**NO!**_ I left to protect her! To avoid taking her humanity! But here she stands, on a stage in front of a roaring crowd of vampires. Here she stands in front of a crowd of vampires being one herself. _No! This isn't possible!_ But it was. The shocked look on my family's faces proved that. And I cautiously opened the floodgates of thoughts. They poured in, but nothing whatsoever from the beautiful woman in front of me. _Bella._

I just stared at her throughout her long applause, rememorizing her. I thought she was beautiful as a human; it was nothing compared with her now. She overshadowed Rosalie sending my sister into pitch darkness. Suddenly, the thoughts I always was repulsed by or tried to fight when she was human came pouring back to me, and I realized, I could do anything with her. There were no more restraints holding me. I was blissful for a split-second before one thought tore me back down.

_You left her. What makes you think she'll even talk to you? She has every right to hate you. What makes you think she's still YOUR Bella?_

Then I remembered the song she had sung before playing her lullaby. I remembered what she had said before singing it.

"_This next song I relate to and wish my ex could hear it."_

She didn't want me anymore. She has moved on.

And just like that, my world crumbled.

**Hey thanks everyone for the suggestions! I'm still deciding how I should go about doing this and I'm still open for ideas. I'm so very sorry this is so short! I'll work double-time this weekend! I swear!**


	6. The First Reunion

**YAY! You guys ROCK!!! Over 1,650 hits!!! WOW!!! Thank you all SOOOOOOOO much!!! You make me so happy! Well here's the next chapter! Thanks to all of those ideas everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own notta**

**EPOV**

While I was wrapped up in my pain, I briefly registered Jade had approached us again. A wide smile plastered on her pale face as she pulled someone by the arm behind her.

"I knew you'd like her! And since Rose is such a friend, I'd like you all to meet our performer Izzy." My head shot up as the person Jade had dragged along with her, was pushed forward. My gaze was one of awe, just like everyone else's in my family as we looked at the performer.

There was no mistaking it. Izzy was indeed Bella. She was the same, and yet so different. Her subtle human curves were accentuated and her skin, only a few shades whiter than it was before, was glowing because of the way the deep blue in her dress contrasted. Her eyes, which were once the beautiful, deep brown that I could get lost in, were now a molten gold… and wide with shock and a few other emotions. Her mind was still silent and I couldn't smell her. _Wait what?!_

"Oh no," she whispered so softly I could almost not here it, but I did. It sent a dagger straight to my frozen, un-beating heart.

There was an awkward silence as Jade looked from Bella's face to each one of ours and back, clearly not understanding a thing. Out of the blue, Emmett shouted out, "**BELLA!!!!!**" and jumped from his seat before grabbing Bella in one of his infamous, bone-crushing, bear hugs, catching her and everyone else off guard at his immunity to a tense atmosphere.

"Oh. My. God. BELLA! I L-O-V-E your dress! You look amazing! You were amazing!" This time Alice leaped up from her chair and squeezed Bella tightly. I could tell Jasper was attempting to lighten the mood, and so did Bella apparently. But a moment later the tension fell back as Jasper's calming waves stopped all together. Bella laughed a cold, pained, yet choked, (from shock I presume) laugh. Then she just smirked his way.

"If you don't mind Jasper, I'd prefer keeping my current emotion. If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to do this," Bella said in a detached voice with only the smallest edge of teasing. She then twisted out of Alice's grasp and ran. Her escape was so sudden we just sat there staring after her. Grace seemed to fall on Bella with the transformation because her strides were long and coordinated as if it was a dash in a ballet. Not at all like the Bella that tripped over air itself when she was human.

"What was that about?" Jade questioned. I could tell from her thoughts that she wouldn't leave us alone until she got all of her questions answered. I knew from her mind, she was one of Bella's most endeared friends now. She cared for her and loved Bella like her own real sister. She knew the new Bella. Maybe she could answer some of my questions in exchange for some of hers. My family members had many, too.

I sighed, knowing I am about to relive the most painful phase of my life to a complete stranger. But also knowing that there was no way to avoid this and I would get some answers myself.

"If you want to know the whole story, can we go back to our place? I think I'll need help explaining it." I cast a look around my siblings. They nodded, except for Rosalie who seemed to be fuming but I'd rather not hear her thoughts at the moment.

"Okay?" Jade agreed, curiosity ignited in her.

"Come on, Jade. This is going to be a _long_ night," Jasper said quietly getting up and helped put Alice's coat on her. Emmett led the way out the door and Jade agreed to follow in her car. _Jasper's right_, I thought, _this is going to be a long night._

**Thank you all! I just decided to mix a few of the suggestions I got for the big meeting. Tell me if you liked it of not. I'm hoping to get at least two more chapters in this weekend but who knows what my mom has planned? Anyways thanks! Review please! I'm always open to new ideas!**


	7. The Pains of a ReunionBPOV

**I know I say this every time, but I'm gonna say it anyway… I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so glad you all like my writing!!!! This time its Bella's point of view. Tell me what you think. Anyways… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: the wonderful Miss. Meyer owns all recognized characters. I only own the original characters and story line. SO NO SUEING!!!**

**BPOV**

_No!_

_No, no, no, __**NO!!!**_

This can't be happening!

But it was.

The evidence sat in five chairs in front of me. Jade had barred my way from leaving after I finished that last song. I was an idiot for playing that song. I don't know what I was thinking. I needed to get away from here so I could have another pain release. _Oh, why did I play the lullaby?!_

Anyways after trying, unsuccessfully to get around her, Jade started rambling about a new friend she had made during work. She had wanted us to meet and tonight her friend had brought her siblings along too. The only reason I caved was because she used the puppy-dog face. Only too similar to another vampire I once knew. And so she dragged me through the dancing crowd. I wasn't looking to wherever she was pulling me because I kept being polite to the compliments I was getting on the show… and turning down several dates. I first looked up at whoever I was going to be meeting when I heard her say, "I knew you'd like her! And since Rose is such a friend, I'd like you all to meet our performer Izzy." Jade pushed me ahead of her, facing some of the last people, vampires, _whatever_, that I wanted to see. Okay, so that's a big lie. I wanted to see them so, so badly. But I knew they wouldn't want to see me, at least, not two of them.

I was therefore surprised when Emmett broke the awkward silence when he absolutely leaped from his seat next to Rosalie and squeezed me so tightly, I knew, if I were human, my bones would break (his trademark bear hugs still caused me trouble breathing, nonetheless) and bellowed, "**BELLA!!!!!**"

After I was released, I was immediately tackled by the short pixie that is Alice.

"Oh. My. God. BELLA! I L-O-V-E your dress! You look amazing! You were amazing!" she rattled off so fast I almost didn't understand it.

Then I felt calming waves start to wash over me. _Now, now Jasper,_ I thought,_ I'd rather keep my correct state of mind thank you. _ So I shut down his problematic waves. Oh didn't I mention it? Upon being transformed, I realized I had a power too. I was a shield to mental powers, like when I was human, only now it was more powerful and I could control it. As well as shut down others' powers if I wish. I laughed coldly at the look on his face when his power stopped. But because I was still struggling from the shock that they were here, it came out choked. I explained briefly, "If you don't mind Jasper, I'd prefer keeping my current emotion. If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to do this," I twisted sharply out of Alice's arms and took off running toward the door. I thanked the Lord above, or below, whichever, that along with the transformation, came grace and balance I had never had before.

I reached the wooden, club doors and threw them open. And I was running. Running faster than I had ever run before. Running away from the club, away from the family I almost joined so many decades ago. Running away from the man who I once thought loved me, who broke my heart. I was running from the pain that I knew was catching up, that I knew was about to crash down on me, crushing me. And I didn't want Darren, Jade, or Mika to see me when it did.

Darren, who found me and cared for me, helped me, brought me happiness when I was wrapped in depression. Jade, who helped me when I was in need, who gave me a job that I could enjoy, who became my most trusted friend. And Mika, who tied us all together. Who kept us four a family almost. I never told them of my past, but they knew it was painful. I didn't want to force my burden, my pain, on them. It wouldn't be fair. But despite it all, I needed to get away, to let all my pain take me once in a while, so I didn't explode from it. And now was one of those times. And now that _they're_ here, now that _he's_ here, I won't be able to hide it anymore. They deserve to know the truth.

With my mind made up, I got up from my knees, brushed myself off, and turned towards my home. It's going to be painful, reliving the past but if I can't trust them, who can I trust my heart to? I started running back.

**There you all have it! Bella's point of view upon her reunion with the Cullens and where she went. Review please and tell me if you liked it, which POV you want, and what should happen next! Love you all!**

**Courtney**


	8. The New Meadow

**Hey readers! Okay, upon frequent request, I'm going back to Edward's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own notta**

**EPOV**

As soon as we reached the house, Jade was out of her black Jetta. Looking around briefly before turning her cool gaze on me, as I was the last to get out of the car, Jade said, "I want answers and I want them soon. You wouldn't want to see me get mad." I saw through her mind what she had done to some vampires who had angered her. I winced. The sight wasn't at all pretty.

"Okay, okay. First Jade, I want to introduce you to our parents, Carlisle and Esme," Rose said. I turned swiftly. I hadn't noticed that Carlisle and Esme had come outside. Always the polite one, Carlisle shook Jade's had welcoming her and Esme gave her a motherly hug.

"What is this about, Rosalie? Edward?" Carlisle asked. "It is a pleasure to meet you Jade, but might I inquire why you are here?"

"But first, do come in," Esme cut in, "perhaps whatever you wish to discuss would be better kept private from any neighbors?" Esme led Jade into our house, followed by a curious Carlisle, Rosalie, and the others with me last.

As soon as we were all in the sitting room, Carlisle started again. "Well, Miss. Jade, what do you need?"

"Well actually, Mr. Cullen, I have many questions that I require answers to that your…_children_… have yet to reply." She began.

"First dear, call me Carlisle and I'm sure my wife would rather be called Esme," Carlisle interrupted, "but anyways, please go on."

"Well, you see Carlisle, I was curious about your family's reaction to my performer. And as Izzy is like a sister to me, I was hoping you could fill me in on why she would react like she did as well. You see, as I have become good friends with Rosalie here, I introduced my club's amazing entertainer Izzy to them. After a rather tense silence, Emmett shot up screaming 'Bella,' squeezing her tightly and was soon followed by Alice over there. All in all I was quite confused and Izzy, for some reason ran off without saying much."

"Bella, did you say?" Carlisle whispered his eyes flashing to me before darting back to Jade. "Jade, might I ask if you know what Izzy's full name is?"

Well…uh… sure. It's Isabella Swan. Do you know her perhaps? I would really like to know. We are like sisters now and are two of a four-part family."

_Oh dear. Bella!_ I heard Esme think, her eyes sticking to me. I knew sometime soon the realization was going to finally sink through my rock hard skin and shatter me from the inside out. I realized it must be the numbness of shock that has kept me mysteriously immune and calm.

"Oh my." Carlisle was shocked.

"I'd rather not be here while the long explanation unfolds. I'll be back by five." I ran out the door.

It wasn't that I minded being there that was the issue. I didn't want to relive the past. It would only add to the pain when it finale does sink in.

I ran faster.

I had only reached 10 miles out when the truth sunk in. I collapsed when the force of it was unbearable. For more than ten minutes I just lay there, thrashing around on the cold hard ground while pain took over again. _Hell couldn't compare to this._

I lay there, writhing about. Then I heard a soft voice. A beautiful voice and the soft strum of a guitar. I was momentarily confused. _Why on Earth would someone be singing and playing a guitar in a forest at 3 a.m.?_ Unconsciously, I found myself following the sound. The melody and sweet sound getting louder with every step.

"_Na na  
Na na na na na  
I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad.  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly.  
The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh  
Na na  
Na na na na na  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh  
I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why.  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back  
The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Na na  
Na na na na na  
I miss you."_

Then the song changed.

"_Ah ah, ah oh  
Ah ah, ah oh  
Ah ah, ah oh  
Ah ah, ah oh  
I'm givin' up, on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ah ah ah oh  
Ah ah ah oh  
Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It will never be the same  
We're so different now  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what I wanted  
I told you what I wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never again!!!  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Do you get it now?  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Have you Forgotten?  
Do you get it now  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah _

_Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah"_

I finally had reached whoever was singing. Hidden in the leaves of a tall oak, I looked down onto a small meadow. A condensed version of _our _meadow. And sitting in the middle of it, perched atop a tree stump, sat Bella, gently strumming the guitar strings. She started up one more song.

"_Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,ohhhh_

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted,(that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away

All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh ohh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (But so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?(even know you?)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh"

She really hates me…

_Oh crap! _I shook a branch, rustling the leaves noisily.

There was a sharp

Bella's head shot up, a look of fear on her face. Then she vanished. Only a broken guitar was left on the ground in front of the stump. _Dang it! I got caught._

**Well that's that. All those songs were by Avril Lavigne. (Slipped Away, Forgotten, and My Happy Ending.) Tell me what you think, comments, or questions by reviewing. I really do appreciate them all! Love you guys!**

**Courtney**


	9. That's What I Keep Telling Myself BPOV

**Hey Everyone! I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't update sooner! I had harp lessons on Tuesday, an orthodontist appointment and painting lessons on Wednesday, and my school's talent show on Thursday. I'm sorry for all the delays. Blame my after school activities. My mom keeps us running all week. I'll try to get one more chapter up this weekend. Once again, SORRY!!!**

**Disclaimer: despite how we all wish it, no one but the lovely Stephanie Meyer owns Edward and Twilight. *sigh***

**BPOV**

I had just run back to my home to explain everything to my family, only to discover no one was home. _Great,_ I thought,_ by the time they DO get home, you'll have lost your nerve. Darren and Jade must still be at Bat's Blood. Who on Earth knows what Mika was doing? Probably buying out the whole of the nearby mall._ Yup, I never did escape the reminders of Alice. But Mika was just as good a friend to me as she was, so it never hurt.

Slightly ticked that the others weren't home, I snatched up my guitar and headed out to the meadow I had found when we first moved here. It was _my_ meadow. Not nearly as big or grand as _his_ meadow, but I never wanted big and grand. This smaller one was peaceful and, well, me. The old tree stump that sat in the center was where I always sat. There was where I always came up with my music. My refuge.

As always, I walked purposely to my stump. Sitting down I brought my guitar up and closed my eyes. My pick strummed down the strings at a song. I recognized it eventually and began to sing along.

"_Na na  
Na na na na na  
I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad.  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly.  
The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day I found  
It, won't be the same-----"_

I continued to sing Slipped Away. After the song ended, my fingers started plucking again. Avril's song Forgotten was next and my hands played My Happy Ending. You see I don't consciously pick what music I play all the time. I just let my emotions take over and the music just flows.

It was only when I heard the rustle of leaves that my head snapped up. There was a sharp _CRACK_, and I had a broken guitar in my hands. _ 'Damn that was my favorite guitar'_ was only a fleeting thought as I ran. Who could have been watching? No one knows about that meadow.

I was worried. What if it was _him_? Those songs… _Why do I care? It's not like I still love him. He left me. I don't love him anymore._ And yet I couldn't help but feel worried it was him that heard.

"_**IZZY MARIE SWAN!!!!!!! GET YOUR DEPRESSED, LOVELESS ASS BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!!!!!!!!!"**_

_What the heck?! What could Jade be so angry at me fo—_

_Wait. Did she say loveless? How would she--- _Then I remembered. I left the club. I left _Jade_ at the club with a mysterious, violent exit. I groaned. Jade would have forced them to tell her the truth. She would have wondered about the reason for my actions. And Jade doesn't take "no" for an answer.

_Oh shit._

She knows…

**That's that! Sorry for the cliffy. I just couldn't help it. Now I'm in serious trouble with all of you. Not to mention my friend Kym will kill me when we get back to school. Oh well. I'll cope. Review! I'm hoping for at least five more before I post the next chapter. Bye! XP**

**Courtney**


	10. Making Connections

**OMC! Thanks for all the reviews I asked for only five and you gave me 11! I love you guys! Oh and thank you for all of those compliments on my story. I don't really have much self confidence and all those kind words are what keep me writing. Anyways, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: you know what goes here by now. I own zip.**

**JadePOV**

Who would have thought? My sister, my best friend, my Izzy, had a dark, messed up past. The Cullens had told me the story, and I could tell it was the truth. Izzy, or I guess its Bella, had fallen in love with a vampire while she was human! The phenomenon of the century! But then I heard what ended up happening. That that one Cullen, _Edward_, left her. They said that he made the whole family leave. They said he left to protect her from his kind, _our_ kind. I know I should feel sympathy for him, but the only reason I didn't massacre the whole family and then go stake him out was because Rosalie and I became such good friends. That guy however, had better watch his back.

They said that they had been depressed since leaving. Esme had felt like she had lost another child, well I guess you could say a third since Edward never left his room except to hunt once a month. Jasper had basically taken over explaining how everyone felt as best he could. I feel kind of sorry for the guy, having to bare all of those feelings every moment of every day. I felt bad for them. Not Edward, he still has to pay, but the rest of them did nothing wrong.

And finally their story came to an end. It was their turn to ask the questions. There was a lot. Then again, they hadn't seen or heard from her since September. In exchange for how much they had told me, I tried to tell them as much as I could, yet Izzy had never gone far into her human life, her transformation, how she had stuck to the diet as a newborn, or her life before joining Darren, Mika, and me. I was able to answer Alice and Jasper's question on why couldn't she _see_ her and what Izzy's cryptic little comment in the pub meant.

_*Flashback*_

"_If you don't mind Jasper, I'd prefer keeping my current emotion…" _

_*End Flashback*_

I had explained that she was a shield and could stop the powers of others from working if she wished. As I went over this, a light of understanding was ignited in Carlisle Cullen's eyes. When I asked about it he had told me that Edward never could read Izzy's mind. Even as a human, he had described it as her never even being there if Edward had tried to read her thoughts.

Now I stood on the back porch of our house. All of this new information was running through my head. At last all of my thoughts settled and I came up with one conclusion.

_I have to talk to Izzy._

I needed to hear her side of the story. I needed to know about that big blank gap between her time with the Cullens and her time since I had met her. And then I realized I felt a little bit betrayed. _Why had she never told me this? We told each other everything. If she had been hiding this, what other things has she been hiding?_ I felt myself getting angrier and angrier. And then I thought, _Why had I never asked why she always seems to break down after some of her songs? Why did I never ask why she even CHOSE the songs that she does?_ I started thinking of her most "relatable," as she calls them, songs. _Single Ladies, Forever & Always, Since You Been Gone, My Happy Ending, Tell Me Why, What Hurts the Most, White Horse, Because of You, _and much more of the same nature. They all carry the same message.

She sings only the songs that she relates to. And I'm just _now_ making all these connections. God, I feel so stupid!

"Gah!" I need to quit talking to myself and get Izzy's side of the story. I'm just getting more and more frustrated.

"_**Izzy Marie Swan!!!!!!!" **_I shouted into the forest, knowing she could here me, **"**_**GET YOUR DEPRESSED, LOVELESS ASS BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!!!!!!!!!"**_ Okay I was more ticked off than I thought. Oh well, to late.

She knows what would happen if she didn't get back to me within three minutes of that kind of shout. So of course, 2 minutes and 34 seconds later, she was hanging on the branch of an elm tree about 2 yards in front of me, a look of fear, worry, embarrassment, and hurt all thrown together in her eyes.

"You have a lot of explaining to do sis," my voice came out low and menacing.

She simply nodded slowly. A solemn expression came upon her face and she looked down as she started speaking in a soft, pained voice.

"I know that they'll have told you the start of this. I know that you know the end. I know that what you want is in between, but it's a long and painful story. But you deserve to know." Izzy sighed and then looked up. "Darren? Mika? I know you're there. You two deserve to hear this too."

I turned to see my "brother" and "sister" come out from behind the corner. They were obviously eavesdropping. "Sorry Iz," Darren mumbled.

She just sighed again and continued,"After they left me, I was broken. I did nothing. Charlie was the only reason I even got out of bed in the morning. And though Jacob tried to help, it wasn't enough to keep the pain away. Jacob was the son of Charlie's friend Billy Black. He was a good friend to me while I was in the depression. But he too, ended up avoiding me. Only hurting me more. I never found out why but he was always busy with another group of boys. He was different from the Jake I once knew.

"Then one day, I decided to visit the meadow, _His_ meadow. I wondered foolishly if maybe there'd be a message for me from him there. Like I said it was stupid. As soon as I had stepped through the trees and out into the sun, I nearly blacked out. The dam I had tried so hard to build to stop from thinking of them broke completely. I lay curled up in a ball for a long time, violently twitching from the pain. Then," she paused briefly, "I saw a familiar figure. The vampire that had decided not to join James on his task of killing me. This vampire's name was Laurent. He had been intrigued by the Cullens' way of life and ventured up north to the Denali coven. I thought he had taken up the diet. I stupidly called out to him. Only then did I notice the color of his irises when he locked eyes with me. They were the darkest of reds."

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Don't kill me!!!!! I'm sorry for another cliffy but I had to cut this off somewhere. Review please!!! Ideas always welcome as well as and questions, comments, or concerns. Love you all! I hope to get another two chapters up by next weekend, but my mom never lets me know until the day of an event that we're going. I'm sorry! Love ya!**

**Courtney**


	11. Bella's Transformation

**Hello again my lovely readers! Just to clear up some confusion, I have not said it was Laurent who bit Bella; I just said he showed up. Also, no, Bella doesn't know Jake is a werewolf, but from the hints of this chapter we can assume many things… Alice did not lie either. Bella's shield has almost always been kept up, therefore Alice never knew. She didn't even know Izzy was Bella until she showed up on stage. Her vision at the club was that somehow, Izzy was going to make some major changes to their lives and she expected them to be good changes. I was going to answer a big one about the ring in the club… (Insert evil laugh)… but I want you all to keep reading so I won't. XD**

**Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, I wish I owned all these sweet characters**

**BPOV**

"_Only then did I notice the color of his irises when he locked eyes with me. They were the darkest of reds."_

I shivered involuntarily at the memory.

"He started talking to me, edging closer slowly. Then he told me that Victoria found him. He told me he came here as a favor for her. But then he said, 'She won't be very happy about this.' I, of course, asked 'about what?' 'About me killing you,' he answered." I shuddered again. "He said that she wanted to be the one to do that… Except… he was hungry." I shuddered more forcefully, shaking the tree. "He was running at me, and was mere centimeters from my neck when I felt him release me. Looking up, I saw Victoria tearing him to shreds. Screeching about traitors and unfaithfulness, she set his body parts on fire.

"With a cloud of billowing purple smoke behind her, she turned to face me. She chuckled maniacally. 'Oh men are so vile aren't they?' she spoke to me as she leered. 'Laurent was a traitor, and your _dear_ Edward broke your heart. Oh yes Isabella. I was watching. And now with him gone, I can seek my revenge for what happened to James. It's only fair right? A mate for a mate?' I had responded the only thing I could. 'Just kill me quick. I don't want anymore of this life.' But she just laughed. 'Bella, Bella, Bella. I'm not going to kill you. It wouldn't be fair. No, instead I'm going to make your suffering eternal. I hope you are a solitary person, because you will have a long time to be _alone._' And with that, she pounced on me, sinking her razor sharp teeth into my neck.

"The pain of the venom was unbelievable. Yet, somehow, I was aware Victoria was ripped off of me. I remember seeing several large, hairy, blurry shapes jumping over me and a reddish one with beady black eyes staring at me before blacking out." I was watching it all again in my head, reciting the memories out loud as if in a trance. These were the last of my fuzzy memories and the start of the sharp ones.

_***Flashback***_

_I awoke to find myself deep in a forest, yet not in any area I recognized. My senses were unbelievably clear and sharp and I had a troublesome burning in the back of my throat. And then I smelled the sweetest smell. I let my body follow it. And before I knew it, my mouth was connected to a mountain lion's neck. I pulled away once it was drained. The fierce burning now reduced to just an unpleasant itch._

_It was when I went back to where I was laid before that I noticed a small parcel lying on the dry earth. I unwrapped the brown paper as carefully as I could—still tearing it in the end because of the newborn strength. On to my hand fell a small golden ring. Upon inspecting it I found a message inscribed on the inside. 'Remember Yourself,' it said. I slid it onto my ring finger. It fit perfectly. I finally tore my eyes away from the shining gold band to see a piece of folded paper. I opened it. It only had two words written in a messy script._

'_I'm sorry.'_

_***End Flashback***_

"After a while I had wandered out of the woods. Within just a month, I found I could bear to be around humans. My eyes turned gold after only two months and I stayed to my strict diet of animals all the way. At five months, I found myself in this town. Darren found me and brought me to your club, Jade. And you all know the story from there." I finished. Feeling mentally exhausted might I add.

Looking up at my family, I wasn't surprised to see their looks of shock. And then, Mika walked up to me, paused, and then wrapped her little arms around my waist. Darren and Jade followed suit, pulling us all into a group hug.

We broke away not long after. Darren offered a hunting trip, but I turned it down. I didn't need to hunt. I needed to think. Mika ended up dragging me into her room to play Dress-Up Izzy. (Oh she reminds me_ soooo_ much of Alice.) As I was pulled past her, I heard Jade briefly mutter, "Where do we go from here?" I found myself thinking, _Where indeed Jade? Where indeed._

**Yeah, yeah. I know its short, but its Monday and school's given me a headache. I was planning something more but I forgot it. Sorry. Review! I beg of you! Hey! It rhymed!**

**Courtney**

**P.S. I know this is all out of the blue and all but how many of you know what ADD is? If you do, what do you think of people that have it? Like if they're mean or dumb. That stuff.**


	12. Saturday Night Singles' Song Session

**Thank you all for those glorious reviews!!! Honestly the desperate sounding ones make me laugh. Ha ha!!! But they do keep me writing so… REVIEW!!!!! Oh and a popular question was "Who was the ring and note from?" That would be the russet wolf we all know and love. (Well I know some of you want to kick his guts though.) Well anyway, here you go! Chapter 12 is up!**

**BPOV**

At last Mika deemed me presentable and I was allowed to leave the torture chamber in her room that she calls a "closet." Yup, I still hate the whole dress-up thing. Oh, well I'll survive.

Well this time I was actually surprised at what the little fashionista put on me. I wore a short, and I mean _short_, dark blue dress that was decorated with, most likely real, sapphires, sequins, and lace. It seemed to cling to my skin and give me a significant amount of cleavage and curves. But it started _really_ low on my chest and ended _really_ high on my thigh. If it even reached that far!!! Oh yeah, Mika also slipped my feet into these blue strappy high-heels. And I'm not done yet!!! She went for that "smoky eye" look and bright red lipstick. She also curled my hair just so and the strands that were left dangling from the up-do cascaded gracefully down to my shoulders. All in all, the first thought running through my head when I looked into the mirror was '_Who is that?'_ The next being '_Wow…'_

I didn't get what she was dressing me like this for. She had never done this before. That's when she recalled the serious look on Mika's face as she worked and the constant muttering Mika was doing. _Oh!_ It seems Mika was getting back at _him_ for what he did to me. How? I have no clue what dressing me up like a slut will accomplish but I have to trust her. She's never been wrong before.

I pushed the thought that I was wearing the littlest amount of clothing I ever have to the back of my head. I needed to pick out the songs for tonight's Saturday Night Singles' Song Session. Saturdays are when all the single vamps show up hoping to find a mate. It was also Ladies' Night, so females got in free. Ha! I just realized I'd fall under both those categories too! Not that I hadn't received any offers, I just wasn't interested in a relationship…or any of the bachelors anyway…

A light went on in my head.

_Oh!!! So THAT'S Mika's plan._ I had to flirt and rub in the fact that Edward lost out… It sounded really cruel, but I'm _not_ Edward's anymore.

_Even if I still want to be._

No! He left me! He doesn't care about me! He probably is just on vacation with his family. I'm sure he'll go back home soon to his new wife as soon as he can.

_If he had a wife, wouldn't it be physically painful to be away from them? Therefore, wouldn't she be with him?_

Who asked you?!

God, I have to quit talking to myself. I have one hour before I have to be there and I need to pick out the songs.

------------------

When I got to Jade's club, _they_ were the first ones I saw.

They were seated towards the front, close to the stage.

_Damn it._

I pulled my long blue coat tighter so as to conceal my clothing. I walked up onstage to the crowd's usual roar, looking anywhere but that one table.

"How are all of you singles doin' tonight?!" I yelled into the microphone. The swarm screamed in response. "Glad to hear it! Alright, for all of the new customers, tonight is the Saturday Night Singles' Song Session. This is when mostly single vampires lookin' for a mate show up. So therefore, tonight's music will have a mixture of songs. At song transitions, we ask that you please rotate partners so you can get some variety. However, if you do find your match, you are allowed to dance with them only so it doesn't spark any jealousy. Okay. Tonight, I'll be doing something different too. Through some songs, I'll be joining the dancers too. Good luck at finding your match everyone!"

I started with a faster song, Wake Up by Hilary Duff.

"_There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me_

Give me a dance floor  
Give me a DJ  
Give me a record  
Forget what they say  
´Cause I need to go  
Need to get away tonight  
(Tonight)"  


I pulled off my hat.

_  
"I put my make-up on a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it alright  
I know i make mistakes  
I'm living life day-to-day  
It's never really easy but it's okay_

Wake up, wake up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood in Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah tonight"  


I finally pulled off my coat to reveal my dress. Cue wolf-whistles and catcalling.

_  
"The city's restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
Sick of all the same routines  
They need to go they need to get away  
Tonight_

I put my make-up on a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it alright  
I know i make mistakes  
I'm living life day-to-day  
It's never really easy but it's okay

Wake up, wake up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood in Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah tonight

People all around you everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you  
Everybody's watching like  
It's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now  
(They don't really know you, they don't really know you)  
And forever  
(And forever)

Wake up, Wake up (Wake up, Wake up)  
Wake up, Wake up (Wake up, Wake up)

Wake up, wake up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood in Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go

Wake up, wake up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood in Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
(Anywhere I go)tonight  
Yeah tonight"

I followed up with Breakout by Miley Cyrus.

"_Every weeks the same  
Stuck in school so lame  
My parents say that im lazy  
Getting up at 8 is crazy_

Time in school, what to do  
So unfair  
So uncool

Days too long  
And im holding on  
Till I hear the bell ring

Cuz it's the time when  
The time when

Were gonna Breakout  
Let the party start  
Were gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts

Were gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again.  
Were gonna wakeup everyone we know  
Were gonna have some fun, gonna loose control

Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh.

Hangout, its something we like to do  
With my friends, and the mess we get into  
These are the lessons that we choose  
Not a book full of things we'll never use

Days too long  
And im holding on  
Till I hear the bell ring

Cuz it's the time when  
The time when

Were gonna Breakout  
Let the party start  
Were gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
Were gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again.  
Were gonna wakeup everyone we know  
Were gonna have some fun, gonna loose control

Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh.

I wish it would never end,  
Spending time with my friends.  
Oh with my friends!

Breakout  
Let the party start  
Were gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
Were gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again.  
Were gonna wakeup everyone we know  
Were gonna have some fun, gonna loose control

Feels so good, to let go!

Breakout  
Let the party start  
Were gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
Were gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again.  
Were gonna wakeup everyone we know.  
Were gonna have some fun, gonna loose control.

Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh!"

That was my plan any way.

At the end of the crowd's applause, I cued the band to play Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.

------------

The night continued like that.

I saw the Cullens dancing gracefully and whenever I felt like a break, I joined the dance floor, only to be immediately swept into a dance with a stranger. Trying to fulfill Mika's plan, I danced in ways I never had before to songs like 'Low' and others of that nature. I was pleased to see a bug-eyed Edward and the rest of the Cullens sitting at their table, mouths agape and watching me

It was when I saw Edward get up and start to head towards me that I realized I still had three more songs to sing before I close up the show. So, before he had reached me, I was back onstage and started up 'Gone' by Kelly Clarkson.

"_What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care_

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hit and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone"

I then continued on to Kelly's other hit, Don't Waste Your Time.

"_It's over, it's over, it's over:_

It seems you can't hear me  
When I open my mouth you never listen  
You say stay, but what does that mean  
Do you think I honestly want to be reminded forever

Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean  
I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

It's not easy not answering  
Every time I want to talk to you  
But I can't  
If you only knew the hell I put myself through  
Replaying memories in my head of you and I  
Every night

Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean  
I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

You're callin'  
You're talkin'  
You're tryin'  
Tryin' to get in  
But it's over, it's over, it's over  
Friend

Don't waste your time trying to fix it  
So save your breath, don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

You held me  
You felt me  
You left me  
But it's over, it's over, it's over  
You touched me  
You had me  
But it's over, it's over, it's over my friend  
Don't waste my time"

I looked up as the club clapped loudly. My eyes instantly met the all too familiar pools of molten gold that were set on his face. I must have been imagining the trace of pain in them. After all, why should he be sad? He doesn't want me. I don't want him, right?

_Yeah. You just keep on telling yourself that._

Oh shut up.

_If you just maybe allow the possibility that you do—_

No!

Coming back to reality, I decided to sing Paramore's song, Decode. I had come across this once and it had reminded me so much of my old relationship with _him_. I don't know why, but I wanted him to hear it too.

"_How can I decide on what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
but you wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so... My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true"

I chanced another glance at their table and saw them staring at me. Alice nodding, I believe, at my choice of song. But I noticed Rosalie wasn't at the table. I looked toward Jade at the bar but she wasn't there either. _That's odd…_

"Thank you all for coming and have a great night," I said rather hastily into the microphone before exiting the stage.

**Hey guys! This is my longest one yet! YAY!!!! Oh well REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! Love y'all!**

**Courtney**


	13. Saturday Night Singles' Song SessionEPOV

**¡Buenos Días chicos y chicas!****Okay, you know how much I love you guys! I'd also like to thank my new friend, twilightexpert, for the great ideas she's given me! You're awesome! Well, I tried to get this up fast so it may not be so great, but I'll let you readers judge that. Also, I know some of you guys just skip over the lyrics and all but I had to put at least some into here. So sorry about that. Reviews! I'd love to get some!**

**Disclaimer: We all wish we owned this stuff, but we don't. (cry cry)**

**EPOV (at the club on Saturday)**

I was waiting for 11 o'clock. I was waiting for Bella.

My family had this time taken a table closer to the front. I had hopes to talk to my angel again.

_She's not yours anymore idiot._

I groaned. _Yeah she's not mine __**yet**__. But she will be mine again. I'll make sure of that._

'_Dang Edward, the last time I had ever felt you _this_ tense was that day when you came back to school after first smelling Bella.' - _Jasper

'_Sorry Edward, I can't see a dang thing! I HATE it!!!' –_Alice

'_Shoot!!! Rose looks smokin' tonight! I'm so gonna get some of…' –_Emmett

I found it strange. Rosalie was keeping her thoughts to herself and looking around anxiously. I was going to ask but was cut off at the crowd's welcoming scream. My head shot around to find her.

It didn't take long. She was onstage in her long coat and hat again. When the noise died down just enough, she spoke into the microphone.

"How are all of you singles doin' tonight?!" The swarm screamed in response. "Glad to hear it! Alright, for all of the new customers, tonight is the Saturday Night Singles' Song Session. This is when mostly single vampires lookin' for a mate show up. So therefore, tonight's music will have a mixture of songs. At song transitions, we ask that you please rotate partners so you can get some variety."—I shot a glance at my paired up siblings—"However, if you do find your match, you are allowed to dance with them only so it doesn't spark any jealousy. Okay. Tonight, I'll be doing something different too. Through some songs, I'll be joining the dancers."—I might be able to catch her on the dance floor then!—"Good luck at finding your match everyone!"

She motioned the band to start up a song. I believe Alice once mentioned it was called Wake Up or something-or-other. I just sat back to watch Bella show more confidence in the limelight than she ever did as a human.

"_There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me_

Give me a dance floor  
Give me a DJ  
Give me a record  
Forget what they say  
´Cause I need to go  
Need to get away tonight  
(Tonight)"  


She pulled off her hat showing off the up-do while wavy sections of her mahogany hair fall.

_  
"I put my make-up on a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it alright  
I know i make mistakes  
I'm living life day-to-day  
It's never really easy but it's okay_

Wake up, wake up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood in Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah tonight—"  


It was when she took off her coat to reveal the dress that I became well and truly stunned. Wolf-whistles and catcalling rang out as my eyes swept across the angel's body. It was a tight, _short _piece. Also it was the very blue of the shirt that she had 50 years ago that I loved. Sequins, lace, and blue gems decorated the dress. Her cleavage was large and the dress ended high on her thigh. I felt I'd be drooling if I could. My eyes glazed over and I barely heard the rest of the song.

_  
"—People all around you everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you  
Everybody's watching like  
It's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now  
(They don't really know you, they don't really know you)  
And forever  
(And forever)_

Wake up, Wake up (Wake up, Wake up)  
Wake up, Wake up (Wake up, Wake up)

Wake up, wake up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood in Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go

Wake up, wake up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood in Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
(Anywhere I go)tonight  
Yeah tonight"

It was only because I noticed a change in rhythm of music that I realized my—what was the word she used again? Oh right— _dazzling_ angel had started up a new song.

"_Every weeks the same  
Stuck in school so lame  
My parents say that im lazy  
Getting up at 8 a.m. is crazy_

Time in school, what to do  
So unfair  
So uncool

Days too long  
And im holding on  
Till I hear the bell ring

Cuz it's the time when  
The time when

We're gonna Breakout  
Let the party start  
We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts

We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again.  
We're gonna wakeup everyone we know  
We're gonna have some fun, gonna loose control

Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh—"

------------------

_  
_The night went on. My siblings all danced to many of her songs while I half-consciously turned down the offers from other females. Only one could hold my heart, but that one wouldn't speak to me. I needed to get her alone one way or another.

Bella kept her promise and sometimes joined those on the dance floor, but by the time I got to the area she was at, she was already dancing with someone. I felt the flares of jealousy licking at my insides every time this happened. And then there was her dancing itself!

Oh my God! I never even imagined Bella _ever_ grinding like she was! Her dancing to Low and some others made me want her so bad! I knew my mouth was wide open and I would bet my family was doing the same.

By the fifth song in a row that I watched her dance to, I was walking towards her. I _needed_ to talk some sense into her! I couldn't take it anymore. And yet, as soon as she saw my movements, she was back onstage.

_Dang it!_

She cued the band and a different type of song started up. The more I heard, the less I hoped I could win Bella back. She was singing it to me.

"_What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care_

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hit and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone"

_She doesn't want me. She's moved on._

She then continued on to a song clearly focused at me and my hopes dropped farther.

"_It's over, it's over, it's over:_

It seems you can't hear me  
When I open my mouth you never listen  
You say stay, but what does that mean  
Do you think I honestly want to be reminded forever

Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean  
I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

It's not easy not answering  
Every time I want to talk to you  
But I can't  
If you only knew the hell I put myself through  
Replaying memories in my head of you and I  
Every night

Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean  
I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

You're callin'  
You're talkin'  
You're tryin'  
Tryin' to get in  
But it's over, it's over, it's over  
Friend

Don't waste your time trying to fix it  
So save your breath, don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

You held me  
You felt me  
You left me  
But it's over, it's over, it's over  
You touched me  
You had me  
But it's over, it's over, it's over my friend  
Don't waste my time"

'I won't waste your time if you'd just give me the chance to explain,' I wanted to scream at her. My eyes met hers and I couldn't identify the emotion swimming in those topaz orbs. Then she broke contact and a song I had never heard before began. But, while I listened to the words, memories of how Bella and I used to be flooded my mind.

"_How can I decide on what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
but you wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so... My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true"

That song fit our past relationship perfectly. I stared in wonder at the being that used to be _mine._ I glanced momentarily at my family. They were doing the same and Alice was nodding at the song's message. And then I noticed an absence. Rosalie was no longer seated next to Emmett. I nudged him.

"Hey Em?" I whispered just so he could hear me. "Where'd Rose go?"

"Uhh…" he looked around for a second, "Oh yeah! She said she was going to talk to Jade for a bit."

Yet when I looked towards the bar, I only saw Jade applauding Bella's performance before continuing to clean a bloody glass. My sister was no where to be found.

_What are you doing, Rose?_

**------------------------**

**RPOV (yup! We're going into Rosalie's mind for a minute.)**

I must be insane to be doing this.

I had told Emmett that I was going to talk to Jade for a while. Lie. I was going to try and persuade my brother's ex-girlfriend to give him another chance.

_Yes sir, I have utterly lost my mind._

Too late now though.

I stood right outside the back entrance I saw Izzy, or rather Bella, use a few times before.

I was just pondering going back, when the door was opened and a figure with a long coat and a hat came out. Knowing who this was, I grabbed their arm as they turned towards the pathway into the forest. **(AN: now you can't really have a vampire club in a place humans would find it so it's in a forest near the town) **"Don't leave Bella," I said to her. My voice came out strained, shocking me a bit.

"_Rosalie?_ What do you mean?! What are you doing here?!" She gasped.

**I know I know! Another cliffy. Sorry guys but I leave for painting lessons in 30 minutes and I wanted to get this up. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I'd love you forever if you did!!!!!!!**

**Courtney**


	14. Rosalie's Story and Bella's Rebuff

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay. My e-mail keeps messing up and my Dad has been trying to fix it, therefore, I haven't been able to type. Sorry for leaving you with that cliffy.**

**Disclaimer: oh we all wish we owned Edward. I do to.**

**BPOV**

I was about to run into the forest, heading home, but someone grasped my wrist tightly so I could not move.

"Don't leave Bella," I heard a voice from behind me. I turned.

"_Rosalie?_ What do you mean?! What are you doing here?!" I gasped.

Rosalie sighed, looking conflicted. "I truly don't know Bella. I don't know why I am going to do this, but I need to talk to you."

I just stood there gawking. After a moment of uneasy silence, I spoke up. "Erm… Rosalie? If you want to talk…um…how about we go back to my place and do it. It would be more comfortable and more private."

"I guess."

I turned to the forest and took off with Rosalie following closely behind.

When we finally broke through the trees, I heard Rosalie's footsteps cease and a surprised gasp from behind me. I guess she had never expected _this_ kind of house to be one I'd live in.

It was humongous and beautiful. It was a lovely, old era model of a house, but with a modern twist. The walls were made of stone like a cottage and flora and vines snaked up the walls. The wrap-around porch also carried vines and blooming nature. All in all, it looked like a fairy tale cottage, except in an increased scale. I loved it.

"Are you coming?" I called back. Rose just walked forward, her air of stubborn hating all that is me faltering as her mouth continued to scrape across the ground as she walked.

"B-B-Bella? It's _gorgeous_!" she exclaimed when she got inside.

"Umm… thanks Rosalie. I'm glad you like it…" It was a bit awkward having Rosalie compliment me. It felt unnatural.

I led her past the kitchen. (It was for if any visitors came. We never use it.) She snuck an excited look at our garage when we passed it. She followed me past the living room and up the polished wood staircase. We passed Jade, Mika, and Darren's rooms, Mika's second closet, Jade's blending room where she tries new drink ideas, and Darren's office.

Up one last stair case and we were at my floor. I had three rooms up here, my bedroom, my music room, and my library. I chose the music room because it was the tidiest.

I held open the door for her and I could tell her surprise had yet to fade.

The room was large. The tan walls were decorated with musical notes and symbols. On one wall stood a large bookcase filled with music books and old flyers about music performances. On another wall hung multiple shelves with CDs varying from classical to rap. (By now, I had accumulated enough CDs to rival Edward's collection.) Spread out in the center of the room were various instruments. My four guitars, acoustic, bass, electric, and an electric bass, stood up in their stands. My violin sat in its case next to the bass, cello, and viola. My drum set sat in the left-hand corner. Also, my prelude, lever harp sat in the very center along with my, much larger, extravagant peddle harp.

"Wow," I heard Rosalie murmur taking it all in.

"Here." I grabbed her hand and brought her over to the sofa that rested against the right-hand wall. After she stopped looking around she looked at me. I couldn't quite place the emotion in her eyes.

"As much as I'd enjoy seeing the rest of the house, I really should talk to you Bella."

"I'm right here Rosalie. I'm surprised as to what made you talk to me anyways. What is it?"

She cast a nervous look at me before saying, "I want you to take Edward back."

My mind went blank. "W-_What?_"

She sighed. "Bella, he's been a total and complete wreck. These past 50 years, he hasn't done _anything._ He locked himself in his room and sometimes we didn't see him for weeks on end. He only left to hunt, and that was only once a month at most! He hasn't touched his piano since Forks! God! No one has been themselves since we left! Jasper constantly has to leave the house because the depression is too much to bear!"

I sat there in a stunned silence. "But he doesn't love me," I finally muttered. "He told me so when he left. He told me I was just a fling to him. He told me he didn't want me to come with him. He told me he didn't love me and then he left! He left me alone in the forest! Do you have any idea what happened to me after he left?!" I was shouting now. I knew it was wrong to take it out on Rosalie, but I had been building up the pain for 50 years and her lies about Edward _ever REALLY_ loving or wanting me just lit the short fuse.

"Rosalie, do you have even the slightest _clue_ what I was like after you all left?! Heck! I don't even know what I did for several months after it!!! I was practically dead!!! A hollow shell!!! The only reason I didn't commit suicide was because of Charlie!!! He wanted to send me back to Phoenix, it was so bad! And then… and then Laurent and Victoria came." My voice wavered and broke as it got softer.

"Do you remember them? Turn's out Victoria was more than a member of James's coven. Apparently he was her _mate_. Let me tell you, she was pretty ticked off that Edward killed him. So she figured a mate for a mate deal. Edward killed James, and she'd murder me. Ha!" I laughed dryly. "Oh yes, she knew you all had left me, so she figured she'd make my pain eternal. She had sent Laurent to see how well I was protected. He was going to do just that, only he was so _thirsty_. Victoria, however, wasn't having that. She tore the guy to ribbons, and with the bonfire behind her, she stalked towards me. She had already bitten into my neck when she was pulled off me. I blacked out. When I awoke, I found myself alone in a different forest. So don't you _dare_ to tell me you all were miserable!!!" My voice got louder and its pitch heightened by the time I was yelling again.

Rosalie was staring at me appalled by my rant. "B-Bella, I-I—"

My voice was low now, strained and soft. "I'm sorry Rosalie, but if Edward really loved me, he would have stayed. He would have protected me. Tell Alice, Emmett, and Jasper that I look forward to seeing them tomar—well I guess it'd be tonight," I looked out the window and saw the sun already above the horizon. "Tonight is karaoke night and I bet Alice would love to participate."

She got up, a little unsteadily if I might add, and was at the door when I added, "Oh and Rosalie? Tell Jasper I never blamed him for the birthday party thing. It wasn't his fault, it was mine." She looked back, nodded once and left.

_Five, four, three, two, one._

I fell face forward on the couch and dry-sobbed into the velvet for a good 30 minutes or more before Mika got home, heard me, and came up to comfort. All the while, I had a battle raging in my head.

_He loves you!_

No! He doesn't! If he did, he wouldn't have left!

_He does, but what if he had a reason to leave?_

Oh really? And what could this reason possibly be?

…………

That's what I thought.

**Hey guys I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My e-mail is back up and I look forward to seeing your reviews! Luv ya!**

**Courtney**

**P.S. Yeah the reason I asked about the ADD thing was because it seems they get a bad reputation thanks to the no focus thing. I have ADD and people are usually surprised because I take Adderall and it makes me all calm and focused. Okay, I'm rambling again. Sorry!**


	15. Edward Hears the Truth

**Oh you guys know I love your reviews! Simple and short or long and wordy, they're great! I love having the encouragement to keep this up. BTW, READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER YOU READ!!!!**

**Disclaimer: you know what I don't own**

**EPOV**

When Rosalie came home, my mind immediately opened to her thoughts. What I found astounded me.

She was running over last night's events from the moment she left us to her return. At first I was amazed she approached Bella, seeing as they never really had a connection before, then I was awestruck at the sight of Bella's new house. Especially the music room. I then felt sorrow as she explained what happened after we left. I never knew I hurt the family _that _much. I should apologize to Jasper and Esme.

But then I watched as Bella started to speak.

I felt immensely painful strokes of guilt and sorrow as Bella's voice level rose. She had had thoughts of suicide and would have followed through if it weren't for her father. My leaving, it seemed, wasn't any help at all. A whole new wave of agony washed over me. _I had left my beloved angel for nothing. I have spent years of lonely suffering for her to only fall farther into trouble's path._ And that _Jacob Black_ befriended her, only to tear her more. (I knew that it wasn't his fault for having to leave her, but I couldn't help but be angry.)

_And she thinks I don't love her._

_She thinks I never did._

My beautiful, wonderful Bella believes my lie. The most untruthful lie I have ever spoken. She believes it. She believes she means nothing to me. That she was simply a _"fling."_

And then there was _Laurent_ and _Victoria_. The monsters who had hunted her came back. Fury engulfed me as I listened on. Laurent was dead, but she never said what happened to Victoria. I'll make sure if she isn't already dead, she will be soon.

But then guilt filled me again.

_If I hadn't left, none of this would have happened._

It all fell back on me. It was _my_ fault she was depressed. _My _fault that she was left to rely on Jacob, only to be thrown to the side when he faced the transformation. _My _fault she was unprotected when Victoria sought revenge for _my_ killing her mate. It was _all my fault._ And I'll make it up to her if it's the last thing I ever do. I'll make her mine again, no matter the cost.

**Okay yeah it's short. I'll write more later tonight but I have tons of homework and harp lessons so I'm cutting it off. I'll post the next one sooner. I promise. Oh and I want to ask you readers, should I start another story? I have a new idea, but if I start working on two, this one and the other won't be able to be updated as quickly. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Courtney**


	16. Karaoke Night

**I know you all must hate me by now!!! My parents grounded me from the internet and any sort of gaming devise. BLAME THEM!!!!!!!! I hope the length of this will make up for the long wait ahead.**

**Disclaimer: my wish still hasn't come true**

**BPOV**

I was back at the club.

This time, Mika dressed me in an outfit that was expected at a club. Nothing sluttish though. She also came along, which was unusual. Mika normally went shopping while Jade was mixing drinks, I was performing, and Darren ran the DJ's chair at Bat's Blood each night. When I asked, she just told me she wanted to meet up with an old friend. She wouldn't go into detail, but she did tell me she was going to be helping with the judging.

Tonight is different from most nights at the club. We have theme nights once in a while, on Thursdays we have slow dancing and romantic songs, Fridays I play requested songs and a few of my personal choices, and Saturdays is Singles' Night. On the last Sunday of the month however, we have a karaoke contest. I would open with a few songs, but then sit down and judge with Jade and Darren.

Anyone can sign up, they can sing up to three songs, and we'll score them. At the end of the night, the one with the highest score can receive a discount on their next 50 drinks, sing again, or sing with me. So far, only two winners have chosen to sing with me. Both have been male and tried dropping hints and making moves. You'll be pleased to know I had the very pleasurable delight of hitting them so hard that they each broke four trees as they flew, out back after the show.

Anyways, I had a fairly good idea of a few people that would be performing tonight. I just hope they'd not bother.

I walked onstage to the classic eardrum-breaking applause. "Hey everyone!" I shouted, "For those of you who haven't visited before, I'm Izzy and I'm the live entertainer here at the Bat's Blood nightclub! Well tonight is a little different from most nights. On the last Sunday of every month, Bat's Blood hosts a karaoke contest! Anyone can sign-up and sing up to three songs. My family and I, Mika included, will judge, and the winner at the end of the night can choose either a discount on their next 50 drinks, to sing again, or to sing with me!" I was shouting again to be heard over the crowd's tremendous roar. "Okay then! Let's get started! Darren, track nine! Taylor Swift, You're Not Sorry everyone!"

"_All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
But not this time around  
You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no ohhh—"_

------------------------

The night started off just fine.

After I had sung my couple of songs, I sat down with Jade, Mika, and Darren to judge. There was some talent, and then there were those ones who should have permanent tape strapped over their mouths. Just because you're a vampire, does NOT mean you can sing. And then Darren called, "Alice Cullen is next with What a Girl Wants by Christina Aguilera! Give it up!" A short, black-haired pixie walked onstage and started moving as the beat started up.

"_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe  
Like a rock, you waited so patiently  
While I got it together  
While I figured it out  
I only looked, but I never touched  
'Cause in my heart was a picture of us  
Holdin' hands, making plans and it's lucky for me you understand  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me  
What I want is whatcha got  
And whatcha got is what I want  
There was a time I was blind, I was so confused yeah yeah  
Ran away just to hide it all from you  
But baby you knew me better..Than I knew myself  
they Say if you love something let it go  
If it comes back, it's yours  
That's how you know  
It's for keeps yeah, it's for sure  
And you're ready and willin' to give me more than  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me  
Yeah  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Somebody sensitive-CrazySexyCool like you  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Somebody who can come and blow a mind a like you do  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
You let a girl know how much you care about her, I swear  
You're the one who always knew..  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
I'm thanking you for be there for me  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
Whatever keeps me in your arms is what I need  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me."_

My old best friend beamed at the applause. Knowing my family's preferences, I'd say I had a fairly good chance of ending up in a duet with Alice. Her high voice and dancing with the song was phenomenal. I'm betting Jasper would be flattered from the choice of song also.

The night went on. More horrible singers, a few decent ones, but by 11:30, it looked like Alice would be the winner tonight. That is, before I heard _his_ name.

"Edward Cullen has chosen to sing two songs, both he will be playing on piano as well as singing. Let's hear it!"

_Shit._

A bronze-haired, Greek god walked onto the stage where a large piano was set out. I noticed he didn't look at me when he passed our table. _Strange. I was sure he would try to catch my eye._

He sat down and began to play, his beautiful voice singing the words I knew were aimed right at me.

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start  
Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find"_

The applause was huge, but he kept playing on into the next song. Once again, I felt the impact of the words that were meant for me.

"_You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
In every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time.  
And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
Tonight.  
I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
You showed me what's right.  
And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
You're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever.  
And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you.  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight."_

The applause was, again, huge. And I was oblivious to it all as my eyes met the hypnotizing gold ones of my past lover. As I stared into those two pools of topaz, two sides of my brain went to war again.

_He loves you! He loves you!_

No he does not! This is just another lie!

_You're the liar here! He chose those two songs for a reason! Admit it! You love him! No matter how much you deny it, you do!_

I do?

_You do._

But he hurt me. He left me.

_And you still love him. Love is like war, easy to start, difficult to end._

_I still love him. _ I couldn't deny that fact any more. It was the truth. I was simply fighting a loosing battle to begin with. I love him.

But what do I do now?

My answer came in the form of Darren announcing the karaoke winner.

"And now I have the results of the karaoke contest! The winner is……Mr. Edward Cullen!" The crowd screamed and Darren leaned over to me. "Izzy? He wanted to sing with you." I sighed.

_Well, that's my cue. _I know the perfect song.

I walked back up on stage with Edward. "Hello Edward," I said softly. He stared at me for a minute in shock.

"Bella, I—" he was cut off when the song started and I started singing.

**(AN: italics is Bella singing, bold is Edward, italicized bold is both)**

"_If I should die before I wake  
Because you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world without no air, oh"_

He started to sing.

"**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Is there an other way I can make you understand?"**

_  
__"But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
`Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe"_

"_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever ain`t there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon` be here without me?  
If you ain`t here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air"**_

"**I walked, I ran, I jumped,  
I took right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real"**

"_But somehow I`m still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don`t know how but I don't even care_

"_So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
`Cause my world revolves around you  
It`s so hard for me to breathe"_

_  
__"__**Tell me how I`m supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can`t live, can`t breath with no air  
That`s how I feel whenever ain`t there  
There`s no air, no air  
Got me here out in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon` be here without me?  
If you ain`t here I just can`t breathe  
There`s no air, no air  
No air air, No air air**_

_**  
"Tell me how I`m supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can`t live, can`t breath with no air  
That`s how I feel whenever ain`t there  
There`s no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon` be here without me?  
If you ain`t here I just can`t breathe  
There`s no air, no air  
No air air, No air air"**_

_  
__"_**Got me here out in the water so deep"**

"_Tell me how you gon` be here without me?"_

"_**If you ain`t here I just can`t breathe**_

"_**There`s no air, no air  
No air air, No air air"**_

We finished together. The applause would have been the most tremendous, most explosive, most thunderous I had ever heard, if I had been able to hear it. But I couldn't. All I could comprehend was Edward. Edward, staring at me with pools of honest love in his gold eyes.

I let down my shield that guarded my scent from him. I had almost always kept that shield up in case the Cullens were ever around. My scent was similar to when I was human, except it lacked the throat-burning bloodlust. I watched him carefully as he breathed in deep, his eyes grew slightly darker. He was moving towards me, never diverting his eyes from mine. I stood my ground staring him down. When we were mere inches from touching, he leaned his head down.

"_Bella_," he breathed, his sweet breath fanning over my face.

I could tell what he was about to do, but before he could, my song came on. I raised my microphone to my lips and began to sing in a sweetly, soft voice.

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark  
listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams  
listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind  
listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
Listen to your heart....mm..mmm  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye."_

"Bella, I—I wanted to—" I cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. Where they met, I felt a shock run through me.

"Shhh," I whispered, "go back and sit with your family."

He did so and I felt quite smug that, by the look on his face, I had _dazzled_ him. _Ha! And all it took was 50 years apart to get that power!_

I spoke to the crowd to announce my last song. "Hey everyone! I'm glad you all enjoyed yourself tonight! Now before Darren takes back the mike and continues his duties as world's best DJ," I winked at Darren, "I have one more song to sing. Darren? Turn it to track 17 please." I smirked as the beat started to flow from the multiple, giant speakers.

"_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again  
Cause we belong together now yeah  
Forever united here somehow yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you  
Cause we belong together now yeah  
Forever united here somehow yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
Being with you is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go  
Oh yeah  
Cause we belong together now yeah  
Forever united here somehow yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
Cause we belong together now yeah  
Forever united here somehow yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"  
_

Judging by the look on Edward's face, he got the message.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

_She's going to take me back!!!!!!!!!_

**Hey! Okay I'm so sorry but this will be it for a while until I am ungrounded. Don't shoot me, but do review! I'll still work on chapters to post when I'm allowed on again! REVIEW TO KEEP MY WRITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Courtney**

**P.S.**

**The songs in this chapter are You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift, What a Girl Wants by Christina Aguilera, Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade, Feels Like Tonight by Chris Daughtry, No Air duet by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown, Listen To Your Heart by Roxette, and finally My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**


	17. Forgiveness

**FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back and so is the story! I'm sorry I didn't tell you all but I was grounded for THIRTY DAYS because I didn't tell my parents that I had TWO late assignments. Can you tell what my grades must be like? I get in trouble for getting a B-! Oh but because I've been good, I got let out early! Yay!!! Oh well the story is back and I'm rambling soooooooooo… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! Oh and just so you all know, I have never been kissed by a guy before—scratch that—I've never even had a boyfriend before! So I won't linger long on any of those topics. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this every time? I own nothing.**

**EPOV**

As soon as Bella had gotten off the stage, I was at her side.

"_Bella_," I breathed before grabbing her face between my hands. I crashed my lips to hers.

_Oh. My. God._

She was amazing. Her feel. Her taste. Everything! I was kissing my angel the way I only fanaticized about since I met her. Every other kiss was always cautious. Never wanting to hurt her, I always held back. But now there were no nagging worries. I kissed her as I had always wanted to. And then, she pulled away.

_What the hell?! Bella __**never**__ pulled away! I did when we were going to far when she was still human, but not __**NOW**__!!!!_

"Look, I'm pleased you're happy with my choice, but if you don't mind, Alice might tackle you if she doesn't get her chance for a hug." _Damn pixie._

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed and launched herself at Bella. When Bella hit the ground, I noticed another small girl clutching both Bella and Alice. Both she and Alice were squealing joyously.

After they calmed down, the threesome got up with Alice on the left, Bella in the middle, and the other short girl on Bella's right. Alice and the girl kept shooting smug looks at each other.

Alice and the girl stepped forward.

"Hi Edward! Its nice to finally,_ officially_, meet you." The girl said in a high pitched voice, her energy caused her locks of red, wavy hair to bounce up and down. "I'm Izzy's sister." She held out her hand and I shook it. _What does she mean officially?_

"Oh that's right Eddie," Alice cut in whilst I growled at my least favorite nickname, "I guess I didn't tell you, Mika is an old friend of mine!"

My mouth dropped, as did Bella's.

"M-Mika? You and Alice are friends and you never _told_ me?!" Bella said, her anger slightly scattered by her shock.

"Well… You never did mention the Cullens before a few days ago so I never expected you to know them." Bella scowled at her.

"I'm fairly certain Alice would have mentioned me sometime in a conversation."

"Bella, yes I did, but seeing as you have been using the name Izzy instead, Mika couldn't have known. Anyway I haven't seen Mika in _ages_. And it would have been painful to talk about you before we found you again," Alice defended.

Bella crossed her arms and let out a "_hmph_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

First Rosalie becomes friends with Jade, now Mika has been friends with Alice for years. What's next? Darren was Emmett's DJ at a strip club? Well I'm sure Emmett would hang out at that sort of place anyway. Darren… I doubt it.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist then, distracting me. It felt like it had been forever since he did that. It felt good. It felt _natral._

"I love you Bella," he whispered in my ear causing a shiver to run down my body, "I love you now, and forever. For eternity."

I slightly smiled and kissed him swiftly on the cheek. "I never really stopped missing you," I whispered back.

**Hey. I'm sorry its short but I got to go. If you want me to post the ending, I want 15 reviews minimum! I know it's unfair but I've been a bit depressed lately. Reviews will perk me back up!**

**Glenda: You're NEVER perky! You're always quiet!!!**

**Me: Yeah well…. Review!**

**Courtney**


	18. Happily Ever After At Last

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was quick! I asked for a measly 15 reviews and got 36!!!!!! You guys are amazing!!!! Love you all and here's the last chapter/epilogue. Oh and I'm going to be posting my new story, Delayed Meeting, soon so look out for that.**

**Disclaimer: I own a popular story line. Stephanie owns the popular characters.**

**BPOV**

It's been two months since the Cullens found me again. Two months since I decided to allow Edward a second chance.

He has been true to his word too. Edward has long since proven to me he loves me. He has long since proven to me he isn't leaving me. He is equally, if not more, amazing and loving as he was when we were still in Forks.

Of course, he didn't have to try that hard after I let myself admit I still loved him. Heck, I was his as soon as his lips touched mine that night at the club.

Well, back to the present.

I was sitting in Mika's closet again. This time, _both_ Alice and Mika were beautifying me. _Double, double, toil and trouble._

The plan was that we would meet the guys at the club. Esme, Rosalie, and Jade were downstairs waiting. So I was put to the mercy of the psycho fashion friends, Alice and Mika.

Only after twenty minutes, I was deemed acceptable and we were leaving.

I wore a stunning, beautiful, blue, silk dress. It was very feminine and flowy, but still simple, in a formal kind of way. It was strapless with a sweet-heart neckline. Of course, Alice snatched the "perfect" strappy high-heeled shoes to go with it. My hair was let down in loose curls, but silky and smooth. I had a bit of lip gloss, eye-shadow, and mascara on but that was it. All-in-all, I had to say I looked nice.

But I pulled a coat over the top to hide it until later.

We raced each other to the club. Jade and Rosalie in Rosalie's scarlet M3 convertible, Alice and Esme in Alice's yellow 911 Turbo, and Mika and I in my silver Ferrari. Mika and I won because I knew several short cuts. But it was close. Jade and Rosalie nearly beat us.

We stepped out and said our brief good byes as Jade and I headed towards the back entrance and the others entered through the front doors.

I took my place on stage and Jade took hers at the bar. I was greeted by the crowd's usual screams—and by the eyes of the bronze haired, Greek god sitting at the table nearest the stage.

"Hello everyone! My name is Izzy Swan and I'm Bat's Blood's live entertainer. I'll be starting off tonight with a new song called I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me by ATC. Here ya' go!

"_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland_

you captured me with a stare  
I'd follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
condition me to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I dream of you every night  
feels like I'm losing my mind  
this feelins just getting stronger  
my head is spinnin around  
you play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your look  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized by your look  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss."

---------------------------------------

The night was going well. I only had one song left to sing.

My lever harp was brought out on stage. I approached the mike.

"Now this last song is one that almost perfectly describes my life. I hope you like it."

I pulled off my coat, revealing the blue dress, and sat down to play Love Story by Taylor Swift.

"_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And your daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And your daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a life story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes."  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you."

I knew there should have been an applause, and maybe there was, but I didn't hear it. I only heard, only saw Edward.

And then he was there.

On stage.

Kneeling down on one knee.

_Oh. My. __**God.**_

"Bella," he breathed taking my hand, "I love you. I always have loved you. I always will love you. When I was away, I realized I could not survive in a world without you. I could barely live knowing I wasn't within ten miles of you. And When I saw you again, upon this very stage, I knew I had to make you mine again. I am so, so grateful you gave me another chance and I just want you to know how I feel." He slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew a small, black, silk box. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. _"Bella?" he whispered, popping open the box to reveal the most gorgeous piece of jewelry I have ever seen. I only then perceived that the whole club was silent. "Will you marry me?"

_Oh. My. Freakin. God._

"Yes." The words formed themselves on my lips softly. "Yes, yes, yes _yes, YES_!!!! Yes Edward!!! Yes!!!" I threw my arms around him and he slipped the ring on my fourth finger. The club burst into "Awwwws," wolf-whistles, and applause. I saw Alice and Mika hugging each other and jumping up and down and Carlisle hug Esme to his side. Emmett pulled Rosalie backwards to lean on him and Jasper spin Alice around into his arms. Darren was watching me with his arm over Jades shoulder and Jade leaned into him. Every one was smiling up at us.

It was a new beginning for us. But this time, I was sure I'd get my happily ever after at last.

**The End**

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I know the ending is kinda short and all but I didn't know what else to put. Review and if I get enough, I might write more onto this story. ;-) anyways, I'm posting my new story, Delayed Meeting, probably today so check it out! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story. It was a big encouragement for my writing. Love you all!**

**Courtney**

**P.S. I posted a link to Bella's dress in this chapter in my profile. Check it out.**


End file.
